


I Don't Know Where I'd Be Without You

by Bluebird (Daintypuss)



Series: Ficlets, drabbles, and prompts oh my [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Crappy Summary is Crappy, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, human verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/pseuds/Bluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather unpleasant meeting with his sister, Rachel, Castiel is in need of some encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Where I'd Be Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistake are my own. this work was inspired by this fanart (http://snufffie(.)tumblr(.)com/post/33941082130). I'm not sure how to link properly on here yet. I'm a bit rusty with codes and inner workings. But I hope that anyone who reads this finds it enjoyable and as always I love constructive criticism, it makes me stronger, if you have the time. If you don't feel like posting it here you can always send me a message on my tumblr- casindeanspants(.)tumblr(.)com

Dean was sitting on the couch of the apartment he shared with his roommate and boyfriend, reading over the required assignment from his history class when he heard the door open. He dropped the book as he propped himself up over the back of the couch a wide grin on his face, responsibilities abandoned at the tell tale sign of his lover’s return. Normally they would come home together after their last class of the day and talk along the way about their day but Cas had plans with his older sister, Rachel, after school. 

So Dean had to return to their apartment alone and play the role of the patient lover till Cas returned. The excitement of seeing him however, drained from his face as he saw the crestfallen state of his boyfriend. He was hunched over, shoulders tight, fumbling to remove his messenger bag and made no response when Dean called his name. “Cas?” He stood from the couch and began making his way over to the boy, his frown growing when Cas flinched away from his hand, “Babe, what happened?”

“It’s nothing. I’m going to lay down.”

Dean took in Cas’ appearance as he shifted away, dropping his bag next to Dean’s by the door. What stood out the most outside of his standoffish behavior was the way his shirt collar was pulled up higher than normal on his neck; secured there by his tie that looked like it could cause issues breathing with its tightness. 

Cas was never one to put much effort into his appearance, unless it was for Dean who didn’t really care what Cas wore seeing as he had fallen for him despite his odd fashion sense, and going to school were they only shared one class was not one of those instances. No, normally before the start of his first period Cas’ tie would be askew and his collar open, though that mostly was Dean’s fault as he never wanted to say goodbye to his boyfriend in the morning after being so close all night. And, because Cas was never really talented in making sure his tie was tight enough not to loosen or observant enough in the morning to have all his buttons done up. It was a surprise some mornings that he was even able to get his shoes on the right feet and laced up properly.

As Dean continued to focus on Cas’ tie wanting nothing more than to toss it aside as he was certain that it was uncomfortable, he caught sight of a dark mark. The mark, that was just one of many left over from either the previous night or morning, stood out even more against the stark white of his collar and the gears started turning. 

He grabbed Cas’ hand, ignoring the resistance of the other boy as he pulled him towards the couch and down on his lap as he sat. He knew Cas’ family didn’t approve of his orientation and that they were well aware of Cas’ involvement with Dean after a rather awkward Sunday brunch. Bunch of overly religious pricks. 

Well not all of them were dicks. Anna, his twin sister could be pretty cool, and his cousin Gabriel had his moments as well. After they stopped being so overprotective and started to trust Dean and in Gabriel’s case stopped hitting on Sammy every chance he got. He didn’t know what Rachel had said to him but based off Cas’ demeanor it was clear that it was nothing good. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he searched Cas’ face, trying to met his eyes but the boy refused to look up from his lap. Dean ran his hands up Cas’ side feeling the boy stiffen as he did. It was when he reached his face that Cas finally spoke in a whisper, “Dean... you won’t get bored of me right?”

A flash of anger ran across his face. Fucking Rachel. Dean gritted his teeth and his head fell against Cas’ shoulder. A flurry of emotions raced around in his head as he tried to find the right words to snap his angel out of this mood. He was well aware of Cas’ fear of being nothing more than an object, a tool to achieve a goal and be cast aside. He knew that fear stemmed from his childhood from how his parents had treated him and raised him. And how his past relationships had played out. 

It was a fear they shared, Dean’s stemming from his father’s treatment of him, and one that they bonded over and what had Dean falling for the other boy. He understood him more than any past lovers could ever hope to. He smiled at a distant memory from the beginning of their relationship before they became lovers and were just starting a rocky friendship, one that would quickly turn from unstable to the most stable and consistent non-family relationship in his life. 

Dean sat up and placed his hands on Cas’ face, turning it towards his own frowning as he still refused to met his eyes. He moved his head down then and looked up into the downcast blues of the boy he was head over heels for. His green eyes held the sullen downward stare of Cas’ and he frowned at the wet sheen that had formed. Dean stroked his thumb along his face, giving him a smile, “Hey. I love you. Alright?” Cas gave him a small nod but the sullen look lingered. Dean drew his lip between his lip as he could tell that simple declaration wouldn’t be enough.

“You don’t need to overthink it babe. Don’t need to wonder why or how because its just fact. I love you Castiel James Novak and nothing is going to change that. And you need to believe it and believe that you are worth it and that good things do happen. You told me that yourself remember?”

Dean’s smile grew as he watched Cas’ lips twitch ever so slightly, “I remember.” With his palms still on Cas’ face he tilted his head up so that he was looking straight into his own eyes. He wanted Cas to see the truth in his eyes as he spoke again.

“Good. Now don’t you ever forgot that I love you either. You hear? No matter what bullshit your family tries to feed you. I would never cast you aside because I could never get tired of you. Of waking up beside you every morning. Or of that way when you smile you get those little wrinkles next to your eyes. And I don’t know what I would do if you ever disappeared. No one could fill the hole you’d leave behind.”

As the last word left his lips, Dean let his forehead fall against Cas’ causing their noses to bump together. He smiled at Cas, watching him begin to smile himself as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling them even closer together. “Thank you Dean.” He felt the words against his lips and muttered out one final reassurance before he closed the distance between them sealing his words with a kiss. “Anytime babe.”


End file.
